powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Digi
I see you've entered a lot data about the zords, where are they from? I've never heard anything about these sizes. And second, how about a template for those data? maybe there later could be a kind of bar chart, which shows the relations between these values. This would be a first design: Zord Data --Serpen 15:31, 10 July 2007 (UTC) :It came from www.supersentai.com, found in the links page, various mecha pages. Since the Zords are just the same piece of equipment, the information should be the same. SWAT Flyers and Jungle Zords are next. Go ahead and research if you want, it's all right there. Also, Sonic Steaker's speed was revealed in Face to Face (1) and kept the horsepower of Gogo Jet from Boukenger. Hope this helps. --Digi 15:53, 10 July 2007 (UTC) RangerInfo Hi, please temporary stop includeing rangerinfo expanded. The Template how it is at the moment is to long/big. It's planed to split some parameters into own headlines. --serpen 07:50, 10 May 2008 (UTC) :Could you join the discussion Template talk:Rangerinfoexpanded, I really have my problems with this template and you seem to like it because you have integrated it in many articles. --serpen 20:38, 10 May 2008 (UTC) Referring to Episodes I found an easy way to link to episodes instead of mentioning them in the paragraphs in the article. This is a template they use in the Transformers wiki. It boxes in the episode title and links to that episode's page like so ---> To do this, simply type in the code below. Hope you guys find it useful. Dchallofjustice 08:40, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Villain Info Finally cooked up a villain infobox. Hope you like it. You can find it at Template:Villaininfo. For solo season villains simply input the season after "season|". For multiple seasons, use seasons| and add on multiple seasons, but link each. Same with cast and casts. Mighty Morphin 1. You said another user has been removing info from that page? I can't control that, all I can do is try and undo it. Forgive me, went internetless for a few days.Ozu Miyuki 18:43, February 15, 2010 (UTC) New Admin Welcome aboard, soldier. Ozu Miyuki 02:57, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :Congratulations on the promotion Digi! :) Digifiend 05:20, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Admin offer Thanks for the administrator offer, I'll accept. I'm guessing the reason Ozu withdrew was because he didn't like the new skin. I had to point out to him that it was compulsory, so it looks like he wasn't keeping in the loop with the Wikia announcements. I know GearRichie hasn't been active much recently either. The front page needs fixing up (there's a large gap next to the seasons box, because whereas there's less room on articles now, there's more room on the front page because the sidebar's gone) and the colour scheme needs adjusting - the infoboxes here don't look very good right now. Give me those admin powers and I'll see what can be done to fix that. Also, the wordmark has the old name on it - I'll get a logo ready with the correct name on it ASAP. Digifiend 00:08, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the admin rights. You'll notice I've been into Theme Designer and changed the wiki back to a dark colour scheme (makes it closer to the old Obsession colour scheme and fixes colour clashes), and corrected the Wiki's name in there, although I will make a proper logo in the next few days. I've also added PR Samurai's logo to the front page. That's all I have time for tonight. Digifiend 04:24, November 6, 2010 (UTC) ::OK, I've made a proper wordmark logo. What do you think of it? If you like the look of it, I'll go upload it using Theme Designer. Digifiend 18:50, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Main Page Tweaks Hello, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Gaming Team. In my random browsing, I noticed that your main page could definitely use some work. Would you mind if I help out and make a few tweaks to it? Let me know. - Wagnike2 19:31, November 16, 2010 (UTC) :What kind of tweaking are we talking exactly? If you could just elaborate a little more on the subject, perhaps I could update it to more user-friendly with whatever you are suggesting. Digi 04:10, November 17, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe he means the rather large gaps on the front page? It was fine on Monaco, but the gaps appeared when the new skin was forced on us. The only tweaks I've done since (as soon as I got my admin powers) were to add the Power Rangers Samurai logo and add my name to the admin list. There's definitely more work to be done there. Digifiend 02:09, November 23, 2010 (UTC) My R.I.P. Page Can you add a link to my R.I.P. page to the main page so people can see it. TeamPosion 15:49, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :Added it as Obituaries (looks more professional IMHO). Digifiend 19:59, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Heyapple Heyapple recreated those fanfic pages you deleted, so I've banned him for a month and deleted the pages again. The hazards of having lots of traffic I suppose. Digifiend 02:50, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Press Request for your wiki We got a request from a press contact who is writing a story about the Power Rangers TV show. Would you, or any of the other admins here be willing to chat with our contact? "It's the first one since the franchise was purchased away from Disney by its creator, children's TV kingpin Haim Saban last year. I'd like to get reactions from pop culture 'experts' who are familiar with the Power Rangers property and whether they think being reunited with their creator will help rejuvenate the franchise... also, whether or not it's too early for a show whose heyday was in the 90s, to have a big revival." Let me know as soon as you can! Thanks Sena 19:05, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Issue with viewing template I found the problem, the reason you can't see the template is because your using the "black" view and not the "white" monobook view. Do you know what I mean? So all we need to do is change the colors for the text and box. Something that works for both views. Rickey Layman 01:57, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :That's because Wikia skin is the default, not Monobook. It's the box background colour that'll need changing. Text colour is fine as it is. Digifiend 02:18, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Just to tell you, Digi... Hey, Digi. Sorry, for any of the trouble we might've caused. There was more than one of us. It's just that a few people have actually seen that show somewhere. Maybe, I accidentally put the wrong name, or maybe it wasn't even Power Rangers at all, but I did watch this when I was really little. Maybe, it's because I just don't remember it as cleary as I think I do. Let me just remind you, it wasn't false information, like you said, it was actually very real. However, it might have not been Power Rangers. It might've had something to do with Super Sentai, but I don't know. Anyways, sorry if we caused any trouble. Please, don't block me for this. I'm not lying about this. By the way, don't block my friend again. He even said he was sorry. I don't think you had the right to block him. He was just trying to state what he watched. We used to both watch it together, as friends, when we were little. For now, hope you realize it's not false. A problem with anonymous users Digi, are you the only active admin on here? Because there seems to be a big problem on here with alot of "wikia contributor" people putting either the right stuff or the wrong stuff on here. And hasn't Wesley been confirmed for awhile now as the Gold Samurai Ranger?Gaeaman 788 - is a administrator on Gundam Wiki 05:15, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Btw, I'm admin on Gundam wiki, but I'm also a fan of Power Rangers. For some reason some wikis, like the Gundam wiki, have no problems with anonymous users, why is that? Because I'm pretty sure most of the edits on here have been done by anon users. Not to say this is a bad side, it's a great wiki...but to be honest, I've only been here for a few days, and I don't like Mr.Smartymax's confrontational attitude towards other users, and I think you need more admins. I mean don't promote me since I haven't made enough edits. Soo...yeah I'm glad to be of any assistance to you!Gaeaman 788 - is a administrator 06:05, April 4, 2011 (UTC) sources Quick question, is there an official rule for sourcing pages?. Because I noticed that alot of the episode blurbs for later episodes of Samurai are directly copy/pasted from SamuraiCast and I was concerned about plagiarismGaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 20:42, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Policy on racially-based trivia Is there an official policy for trivia that is racially based. Such as T.J. being the first African American red ranger, behind Jack and Scott? Are we getting rid of all race based trivia or not?Gaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 01:36, April 20, 2011 (UTC) :We are according to the Ranger demographics section here: http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Morphin_Grid_Projects#Character_Pages Digifiend 00:47, April 21, 2011 (UTC) The Samurai Episodes page is empty for now. Why hasn't anyone filled it yet? MrSmartyMax 22:10, May 12, 2011 (UTC) There are some categories that are hidden in some articles; I want them deleted, but I can't find them on the articles. MrSmartyMax 22:19, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Well, for example, GoGo Sentai Boukenger has a category of Episode, but it doesn't really fall under there. Also, Barbara Goodson has the category of Actors, though she never was physically in the series; she was a voice actress. MrSmartyMax 22:23, May 12, 2011 (UTC) More trouble Dustin brooks, just renamed one of the actors: The Yellow Ranger in Lightspeed Rescue! MrSmartyMax 12:19, May 13, 2011 (UTC) In the Lightspeed credits, she's listed as Sasha Williams. but she married Eli Craig, so she's technically Sasha Williams Craig, but I'm not sure if she changed her last name to reflect the unionGaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 14:20, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Asking me Dustin brooks is asking me to unlock all of these pages that I couldn't have the capabilities of doing. He should ask you, instead. I wish I were like you guys: an administator. MrSmartyMax 18:40, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Infobox colors The convention for infobox colors should be the color that they served longest as, not the color the most recently appeared in. T.J., for example, is far more memorable as the Blue Space Ranger than the Red Turbo Ranger. Andros 1337 22:30, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Battle Kenya's Color Why exactly did you undo my edits? Battle Kenya's color is indeed green. --Wikite The Wiki Warrior 01:08, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Unregistered users creating new pages I just deleted a bunch of pages created by unregistered users, which had no content. Should we set it so that you have to register to create pages? Digifiend 11:25, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Dragon-Megazord Cockpit Image Digi, I just wanted to let you know that the photo of the Dragonzord Megazord cockpit is actually the standard cockpit that appears in MMPR Ep. 4; this was before the Green Ranger/Dragonzord were introduced. If you need to verify, the cockpit is shown at about 15:56 minutes in while the Megazord is fighting Goldar and King Sphinx. The other Power Ranger's controlls are all the correct colors with the exception of Jason, who's control panel is green and includes the Green Ranger's symbol and a side view of his helmet on another panel; initially this caught me off gaurd because the Green Ranger had yet to be introduced, but if you have access to Netflix or a copy of Episode 4 I encourage you to take a look. That being said, I'm not discounting the photo as not being the Dragon-Megazord cockpit; just merely that it appears before then in the series. Necoli 21:03, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Dekaranger naming conventions Hey, I've been editing a lot of the Dekaranger pages and was curious there was a reason that articles about aliens from Dekaranger are including the planetary origin for the alien before their name, e.g. Leonian Gyoku Rou and Cignian Swan Shiratori instead of just "Gyoku Rou" or "Swan Shiratori", as their names actually are. If there isn't a reason behind this, I'm thinking they should be renamed without their planetary origin and the planet they are from simply listed on the page in their biographical date. Red farmer 12:45, July 9, 2011 (UTC) New Wikia feature - Chat Hi! I'm Abbott, from Wikia's Content Team. I'm excited to announce a brand-new Wikia feature - the . The chat has been available for a while in beta, but it was recently added to , meaning that any local sysop can activate the feature on their wiki! The chat is an excellent way to communicate with less experienced editors and new visitors to the wiki, without having to explain the process of editing entirely using talk pages. In addition to that, the chat also allows you to discuss news about Power Rangers easily without having to renew a page all the time waiting for the new messages bubble. Just to be clear, Wikia is not forcing this feature on any wiki, it's completely optional. However, we do recommend the feature as it'll only make editing easier, and attract more editors to the wiki. To activate the feature, visit and activate the chat. If you have any questions at all, don't hesitate to leave me a message on my talk page! Cheers, http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (talk) 03:19, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Paul Freeman Photo I found a photo of Paul Freeman to add to his page but it said I do not have permission to add a photo because the page is protected Allhaillordzedd 04:10, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Semi-issue with focuses Digi, this may or may not be a valid point to bring up, but I feel as though this wiki puts too much of its focus and emphasis on the Sentai series. Granted that the SS series haven't been touched by fanon spammers and such, this leaves the Power Rangers pages without much love and more vulnerable to rampant fangasms. Also wondering why edits on samurai have slowed to almost nothing?Gaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 07:22, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Billy Cranston Page Digi: A couple days ago I went through most of the character profiles and updated them with new High Quality images, or at the very least, images that were clearer than the ones presently on there and there's a particular user, dubbed SmartGuy, who seems to think he's the overlord of the Billy Cranston page as he continues to substitute a rather Low Quality image of the character because he doesn't like the one I used to replaced it with and continues to do so, under the impression that the image is high quality when it's not. Could you please do something about this? Lily Ford 21:04, September 3, 2011 (UTC) :This is the same guy who was putting back Trivia that was agreed needed to be removed, and reverted my reverts in an attempt to put it back. Nbajammer 22:27, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Genki Sentai Baruganger Would it be okay to create an article for the 2012 Sentai series? --MrThermomanPreacher 15:11, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey Digi, I am just trying to make a perfect sentai, so please stop erasing what I put in the pages, Ok? Sincerely, Pandamonium1234 :The wiki is intended to document the series, not make up your own. Digi is right, please do not insert false information. Nbajammer 17:23, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Power Rangers Questions and Answers Admin Can you be an admin over on thePower Rangers Q & A sponsored by Wikia? There has been some nonesense questions and stuff that wasn't even questions over there. Tommysback 02:23, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Regarding the issue with people complaing about samurai Is it possible to put up an announcement that is not miss-able that clearly states that the samurai pages will not be updated until the new episodes start? I have seen your talk page is littered with spam Mattwo 03:47, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Megaforce lock I know that this is locked to stop random speculation on Megaforce, but even though it was trademarked, why is there still an article about it if it doesn't technically exist yet?Gaeaman 788 is an able administrator 19:06, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Clarification When I asked User:Xepscern about the trivia deletion, I wasn't refering to race based trivia, but more about Ranger positions like Rocky being the first Red Ranger not to have any leadership on a team. Antiyonder 21:28, October 17, 2011 (UTC) I don't know. Considering that most seasons place the Red Rangers as the team leader, I think it's pretty noteworthy trivia. Antiyonder 21:35, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Question about the Masked Rider comic Since the one shot Masked Rider comic features an appearance by the Power Rangers, would it fit in the Power Rangers Comics page? Antiyonder 21:07, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Samurai episode guide Digi: :There's a particular user named Blake Bradley that's been reverting the minor alterations on the Episodes (Samurai) article I've been making, particularly moving "Party Monsters" into the TV Specials. Everytime I've done this, he's regulated that single episode into the middle of the space between "Season 1" and "TV Specials" until he edited a third time and jammed "Party Monsters", "Christmas Together, Friends Forever" an "Clash of the Red Rangers" together with Season One. Now I'm not sure what your particular stance on how the episode guide is supposed to be (particularly in concerns to "Clash"), but its pretty definite "PM" and "CTFF" fall into the category of TV Special right? Please, give me a hand here. Lily Ford 23:27, November 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Blake has a history of getting ahead of himself and the show's aired episodes, up to and including adding names for things that haven't aired and/or haven't been confirmed. While I am not Digi, as far as I am concerned they are Specials - they certainly are not Season 1 as Season 1 has 20 episodes and I believe Season 2 has 20 as well. So you're doing it correctly, the way I see it. Nbajammer 23:43, November 2, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, that's good to know :) Thanks. Lily Ford 20:09, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Requesting a block I see that Jack's Posse Fic has been to your wiki in the last month and that he has done what he has always done: tried to make big changes that no one wants and being argumentive and disruptive about it. However, I see that he also made a claim that Nbajammer threatened via e-mail to kill him. I have tried to stay out of his problems on other wikis, but since he shows no sign of changing his behavior and is now saying people want to kill him to drum up sympathy for his cause, it is time to put a stop to his little game on this wiki. I am requesting that he be permanently blocked. He has done the same kinds of things on over a dozen wikis for over two years now. Basically, he comes to a wiki, decides that something is wrong, then he pushes and argues and demands that it must be changed. Any attempts to reason with him are futile. In each case, he paints himself as the victim, that he is doing what's right and that he is helping the wiki by his actions. Sometimes he will claim to have authority to make the changes from either an admin or a Wikia staff member. Sometimes he will claim to have received threatening e-mails from other people, with the one above being an extreme example. Sometimes he is the one that is leaving threatening messages for other people. You should be able to judge for yourself whether a permanent block is warranted soley by his actions on this wiki. But if necessary, I can provide specifics of the things that have been done on other wikis. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 16:53, November 4, 2011 (UTC) : Yes that's been seen here, but in the context of the edits he was trying to make, he attempted to remove some dubious statements, since this wiki does have alot of fan bias. This is a case of trying to be helpful, but him overreacting. He hasn't really edited for about a week now (AFAIK), but usually permanent bans are reserved for editors who intentionally vandalize and have not communicated with other users/admin.Gaeaman 788 is an able administrator 19:08, November 4, 2011 (UTC) :: Overreaction is his standard procedure throughout the years, which leads up to him being blocked on each wiki. I've delivered the warning and you can take it from here. Watch out for sockpuppets. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:57, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :::As already said, he seems to have gone away on his own. Any more incidents like what he did to the Alex Borstein page (which was later reverted then protected) and he will be banned. But right now I see no need for further action. Digifiend 21:21, November 5, 2011 (UTC) PLEASE FORGIVE ME!! I PROMISE I'LL NEVER TAMPER WITH ANYTHING ON ANY WIKI EVER AGAIN!! JUST PLEASE UNBLOCK ME! I know! We'll make a compromise. I'll just fix errors that occur in this wiki and you're the head honcho. Deal? 00:39, November 6, 2011 (UTC) :No need to shout. Who are you anyway? The last few posts were talking about User:Jack's Posse Fic, but he isn't blocked. Digifiend 21:18, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Something to think about I know you and Digifiend have essentially held the mantle of the Power Rangers wiki (shouldn't the name be changed since it also includes Super Sentai?), but do you feel that there are other editors on here who have consistently edited and contributed to the growth of the wiki? I'm just suggesting that you may want to ponder tacking on 3-4 new admins for here.Gaeaman 788 is an able administrator 15:19, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Addition to Arsenal (In Space) page from In Space epsiode 15... On the Arsenal (In Space) page there is one addition that could be made. In the episode (15), "TJ's Identity Crisis", TJ hits the 8 key alone on his astro morpher, which transports him down to the planet surface. I'd say this is possibly one code overlooked. Kdmckale 03:30, November 22, 2011 (UTC) The Prodigal Son Returns Looks like you guys have been swamped. I'm back for good this time, though, so I'll get straight back to working on coding and style problems. If you need anything, let me know. --Gear-Richie 05:28, November 30, 2011 (UTC) On your page about cestria, I would like to inform you that my mother, stage name Jennifer Parker is the actor in that episode. If you would put that information, that would be great. thanks -planesrhigh ^above is an addition to the character cestrias profile. :Well, if she has anything like the Aquitian face that she wore or a picture with the cast or something of the like and you provide the evidence, we will be certain to include it. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 03:38, December 11, 2011 (UTC) I'M KING WIKI AND I'LL ALWAYS GO BY THE BOOK! 00:48, December 11, 2011 (UTC) :So long as you only input factual information in, fine. Also, if a non-factual edit from you is undone, please do not mouth off at the admin (or user with rollback capabilities), but try to handle things in a mature manor. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 03:38, December 11, 2011 (UTC) New look for the wiki Gear Richie wants to give the place a makeover (says he doesn't feel the current blue), so please contribute ideas on my talk page. Digifiend 14:19, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Kamen Rider vs. Super Sentai I'm sure you've heard of this, but there will be a Kamen Rider vs. Super Sentai movie in 2012. Bringing in all of the Super Sentai and might be the debut of the Go-Busters. For right now its called Super Hero Taisen. Just wondering if and when you wanted to start a page on this.Gaeaman 788 is an able administrator 23:21, December 14, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, it will be after Go-Busters starts, and the page was already started here. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 00:10, December 15, 2011 (UTC) :Oh ok I didn't notice that :pGaeaman788: admin on G-Wiki 05:13, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Hello again Hey Digi. Just so you know, I am back on the wikias. I'd like the admin access back if you guys don't mind. Someone removed it after I was gone a while and I don't mind, since I really wasn't active at the time, but since I'm back I'd like to continue working on the edits I'd been doing. By the way, I'd also been going back and forth on wikifying the toys related to super sentai and power rangers, but given the streamlining that was done after I'd left, I'd imagine the best way is to put them on a separate wikia, sideways from The Morphing Grid. Each item will link back to their info in the Morphing Grid (the same way we link back to the Kamen Rider pages when the need arises). I'd like it to be a joint venture between The Morphing Grid and DC Hall of Justice wikias (which will be the model for the archives).Dchallofjustice 13:41, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Ohranger uses Earth Tech, Once again, I have undo because their machines and their organization looked Earth Technology Squidville1 02:34, December 26, 2011 (UTC) :Their powers come from an ancient civilization, not modern earth-based technology. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 02:37, December 26, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for the advice, is that my F.Y.I Squidville1 02:41, December 26, 2011 (UTC) why the heck are u keeping on deleting the Weapon Attacks page. it doesnt contain spam. i mean come on. the .gif files doesnt take longer to load on windows 7.boo2795 22:32, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :we're streamlining. also no relevant page will logicallly lead to weapons attacks. DcHallofJustice, admin, The Morphin Grid 01:59, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Admin Noticeboard Please check the Talk:Admin Noticeboard page. Got a couple of things I'd like to do to organize the wiki, if you guys can support the ideas. DcHallofJustice, admin, The Morphin Grid 00:22, January 5, 2012 (UTC) It's the Same Name. Hi I'm New to This Wiki, There Is a slight simuality to 2 Zords from MMPR and Dino Thunder that Hasn't Been Noted. The Old Zords Of MMPR The Red Ranger Had a Tyranosaurus Zord and The Blue Ranger Had the Triceratops Zord, Simular to Dino Thunder, where The Red and Blue Ranger Had Same Named Zords. Mafia Madness Is MAH series! 00:02, January 9, 2012 (UTC) :Not necessarily. They're Tyrannosaurus Dinozord and Tyrannozord and Triceratops Dizozord and Tricerazord respectively. Just the same basis.- DcHallofJustice, admin, The Morphin Grid 03:06, January 10, 2012 (UTC) 2 Engine ploted by Renn and Saki I saw a rumor in a website 4 years ago that Renn and Saki will pilot T-Line and K-LineSquidville1 23:37, January 9, 2012 (UTC) :Rumors aren't reliable information and shouldn't be trated as fact. It is why your edit was reverted.- DcHallofJustice, admin, The Morphin Grid 03:08, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Sentai Outfits TThank you for your help. Regemet 07:06, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Go-Buster similar to Faiz One of the Buddyroids look like the Auto Vajin in Kamen Rider Faiz Squidville1 20:03, January 20, 2012 (UTC) That doesn't mean that the shows are similar. As of this point, the two are nothing alike. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 21:55, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Gavan Film There's already a second review of the film online that corroborates most of the information from the deleted 'plot' section. I am deferring to you as you were the one who made the deletion. What do you think? Do we return it or leave it blank? Generally, our rules about posting plots is if they've aired and people have seen them anyway. What do you think, Digi? - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid 17:43, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Well, considering that what was written in the article appeared to be copied word-for-word of the plot I read on RangerCrew, I'd say it is best to paraphrase it, condense it, just to not plagarize the content. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 18:08, January 22, 2012 (UTC) ::: Agreed. I actually talkpaged the guy asking if he was the OP or if he'd gotten permission. No dice.- DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid 18:09, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Bureau Hi Digi. I had an application sent to wikia about bureaucrat status here. They instructed me to speak to you about it. Would you be willing to B me up? :) - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid 05:31, January 26, 2012 (UTC) :Absolutely, I'll do it right away. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 05:46, January 26, 2012 (UTC)